


夏日轶事

by yizhishuaiqidebozhusama



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, 瑜昉 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 05:42:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17656997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yizhishuaiqidebozhusama/pseuds/yizhishuaiqidebozhusama





	夏日轶事

（1）

 

 

暑假刚开头的时候，我抱着个圆圆的大西瓜去找尹昉。

 

高考之后的我整天无所事事，尹昉家成了我最常拜访的地方。

 

尹昉正在院子里面压腿，腿翘到那颗大榕树上，老高，裤腿擦着耳际。我说，嘿，下午去溪边玩吗。他掀起白背心擦脑门上的汗，背对着我，我能看见他背后蜿蜒的汗水的痕迹，他说，行啊，不过要晚点儿。

 

 

有事儿啊，我问他。

 

我伸出指头沿着那一道道水迹划下去，尹昉啧了一声说，别闹，脏。

 

我就笑。

 

然后他说，我爸朋友的儿子，小演员，东北人，要来咱们这儿体验生活几天，借住在我家，我等他来了放好东西，再跟你出门。

 

 

（2）

 

 

傍晚，我和尹昉还有他那个房客，一块儿去了溪边。

 

他那房客长得不错，脾气也挺好的。哦对，这会儿该叫他黄景瑜，在这个故事里，他应该拥有姓名。山上的那条小溪是我们村的消暑胜地。我们把脚泡在溪水里，西瓜放在更清凉的上游里冰着，聊聊天，看太阳落下去，运气好的话还能看见萤火虫。我和尹昉从小就经常去，不懂事儿的时候不把对方泼成落汤鸡就不算完，大点儿之后，我穿着长裙，两腿在水里晃晃荡荡，尹昉就在水浅的地方用脚踢着水跳舞给我看。

 

上山那阵子，我一路埋怨出门晚了，在溪边抢不到好位置冰西瓜玩水，话里话外都在嫌黄景瑜来得太迟，又或者收拾东西磨磨蹭蹭，让人耗光了耐心。黄景瑜就嘿嘿地冲我傻笑，两颗虎牙一呲丝毫没有一米八多大小伙子的自觉，他说，不好意思啊，耽误你们出去玩儿了。尹昉在中间打圆场，没事儿，他说，又转过头冲我说，别闹。

 

 

（3）

 

 

等到我们都在溪边坐好，周身被清凉包围，天边已经只剩下一圈黯淡的金黄色，山风徐徐吹来，我眯着眼睛闻树林里湿润的味道。黄景瑜却在一边吱哇乱叫，昉儿，你给我搓个背呗！我扬起一捧水泼他，问他是不是把哪儿都能当成他们东北的澡堂子。村里的乡亲之间很是熟络，这会儿都被我们的打闹声和黄景瑜那副俊俏的生面孔吸引了目光。尹昉忙不迭地介绍黄景瑜给大家认识，等介绍完了七姑八姨都围过来问黄景瑜年龄和婚恋情况，叽叽喳喳闹得我周身热如蒸笼，只好认命地从人堆里挤出来，一屁股坐在尹昉旁边——他早就做了主战场的逃兵，现在正怡然自得把那只刚刚从溪水里捞出来的西瓜磕碎掰开，任凭西瓜汁流到他手臂上。

 

 

我说，喜欢黄景瑜的人可真多。

 

尹昉用嘴去接快掉下来的西瓜心，发出吸溜一声，然后说，景瑜是演员嘛，他一直不缺少这种受人喜爱的感觉。

 

我抱着膝盖，偏着头看他嚼西瓜，像只兔子。

 

 

过了一会儿，我问他，那你呢。

 

尹昉正低头掰一块西瓜，听我问他话，于是抬起头，目光有点茫然，说，我什么？我摇摇头，还是保持着那个注视他的姿势，于是他非常豪迈地把掰下来的那块西瓜递到我面前，说，吃！

 

 

（4）

 

 

暑假似乎没有尽头。蝉叫、热浪、汗味，和无止境的夏夜隐秘的梦。

 

而我又在被热醒的清晨做了有关尹昉的春梦。

 

我跟尹昉认识十八年了，也就是说，从我出生的那年，我的生命就和他扯上了千丝万缕的关系。我们一块儿穿着开裆裤长大，即使男女构造不同也倔强地比谁尿得远；他外婆炒火腿肠的手艺堪称一绝，童年的记忆里，每天傍晚我都赖在他家不走等着吃火腿肠；我们念同一所小学、中学，还坐了好几年的同桌，一块儿爬村头的树，掏邻居家的鸡窝，偷隔壁田里的向日葵。只不过他自从两岁之后就时常去练舞，我很小的时候就生出和舞蹈抢夺朋友的愤怒感，导致我四肢极不协调，每次做操都要被尹昉嘲笑。

 

 

可就在这个夏天，我们纯洁的友谊似乎发生了一些质变。

 

我开始梦见他亲吻我的嘴唇，他的厚嘴唇口感很好，长期练舞的身体很柔软，像湖水一样包裹着我。我知道，我喜欢他。而尹昉对我这样龌龊的心思一无所知，他的心智似乎还澄澈如这个年纪的少年，把我一些略微逾矩的动作仍然当成是玩闹，而我像是护食的母鸡、护崽的猫咪，时刻提防着任何一个比我更亲近尹昉的朋友。

 

好在他内向，而且村里的人越来越多外出去打工，从小到大，同龄人里他也就只有我这么一个朋友。

 

 

（5）

 

 

我跟尹昉带黄景瑜去稻田里采风。

 

稻田里汪着滋养庄稼生长的水，风吹过去青苗和水都掀起层层波浪。黄景瑜嘴里叼着一根草棍，T恤大裤衩子人字拖，迈一步顶我两步，尹昉跟在他身后亦步亦趋。现在的尹昉已经高我一头，腿很修长，再也不是童年身体羸弱的小豆丁，他能跟黄景瑜保持步伐一致。

 

他们就像是整块田里最挺拔的两棵秧苗。

 

 

彼时他们已经更加熟悉默契。尹昉跟我说，黄景瑜经常在楼上弹吉他，好听是好听的，可一个来体验生活的演员老憋在家里怎么行，所以得拉黄景瑜出来遛遛。黄景瑜听见尹昉这种遛狗言论，折返回来作势要踹尹昉屁股，却脚下一滑，一屁股跌坐进了水田里。他四仰八叉，一只手撑地，一只手指着尹昉控诉，有你这么尽地主之谊的吗！

 

尹昉把两只手都背在身后，笑出兔牙却拒绝向黄景瑜伸出援手，一定要他自力更生。黄景瑜气得拍水，溅得满脸泥点儿，他又被水蹭得痒痒，拿手一抹，脸上五彩斑斓的黑，像是刚执行完隐蔽任务的特种兵。

 

我当风狂笑，被夏天温热的气息灌了一嘴。

 

 

（6）

 

 

我也听到过黄景瑜弹琴。

 

尹昉在楼下练舞的时候，舒缓的弦乐就从二楼传出来。尹昉伴着乐声即兴起舞，我拿着一只水蜜桃坐在沙发上啃。桃肉柔软，汁水丰沛，像是刚刚撬开的新鲜牡蛎。

 

我说，嘿，尹昉你即兴创作能力真强。

 

然后尹昉就停下来，蹲在沙发旁边认真地跟我解释，即兴创作是即兴之后再创作，而即兴就是即兴，这里只面有舞蹈，没有其他的了。

 

 

有时候琴声会暂停一阵，四下突然静了许多，蝉鸣悠扬遥远，树叶有沙沙的响声。尹昉就在大自然的白噪音里起舞，风是他的节奏，粘稠温热的空气是他的舞台。我还是坐着看他跳舞。我知道，过一阵子，黄景瑜就会满头大汗地从楼梯上光着脚走下来，这个夏天似乎格外热，黄景瑜的衣服上时常布满汗渍，所以更多的时候，他光着膀子穿一条肥大的短裤，背一把木吉他下楼，随意地盘腿坐在地上，弹吉他给尹昉伴奏。

 

 

（7）

 

 

八月刚开头的几天，我们仨又去了溪边乘凉。

 

黄景瑜在北方长大，他伴着水声给我们讲他家乡的母亲河，还有时常在夏日傍晚推着他到河边散步吹风的外公。“小朋友里面就我没长痱子呢！”黄景瑜一脸骄傲。尹昉逗小孩一样摸摸他的头，笑得前仰后合，也说了好多我们小时候的趣事，黄景瑜不甘示弱，又聊起早年间当空乘和模特的事儿来，说到得意之处还站起来给我们走了个秀，最后定型动作把短袖一脱甩在肩上，几块腹肌在阳光下面熠熠生辉。

 

 

我热烈鼓掌，而尹昉表情有点怪，他冲我说，你能陪我去山里走走吗？

 

我跟你有话要说。

 

我转过头看看黄景瑜，黄景瑜说，没事儿你俩去吧，我这么大个人你们还怕我丢了啊。

 

 

（6）

 

 

山里树长得正盛，遮蔽了大部分的阳光。在顶高顶高的一棵树下面，我停下来，背靠着树干，甚至能听见树干输送养分的声音。我问尹昉，在这儿说行吗。尹昉却没再理我，他慵懒地伸长手脚，像是跳着即兴的舞，也像是在做舞蹈前的准备动作。接着他动作没停，轻声说了一句，你知道吗，我有时候会想亲黄景瑜。这句话说出来得过于轻飘飘，差点就随着蒸腾的暖空气和他舞动间的呼吸一起跑掉了。

 

 

我盯着他看了一会儿，看到他都有点不好意思起来，动作显然有些拘谨，才说，就像我有时候想亲你一样吗？

 

尹昉愣了一下，噗嗤笑了出来，露着兔子牙，说，别闹。

 

他的动作又放松下来，端着手臂，追着从树叶的缝隙里透出的一线阳光兀自旋转。我说，没闹，我喜欢你知道么。

 

 

旋转渐渐慢下来。

 

尹昉就停在阳光和阴影的分界线里。

 

他说，那我就是喜欢黄景瑜了。

 

 

（7）

 

 

那天，我一直跟在尹昉身后。

 

他随着时光拔节如笋，在我没注意到的地方已经长成翩翩少年，背影挺拔坚毅。我看着他被汗水浸湿的身影被阳光照亮又被树影遮挡，分割成对比明艳的色块，看着他一步步走出蓊蓊郁郁的树林，一步步走出我的心里。我知道，黄景瑜终于成为了比我更与尹昉亲近的朋友，甚至将成为尹昉的亲密爱人。

 

 

而黄景瑜显然没有认识到自身的独特地位。

 

我们回到溪边的时候，他正躺在一块光裸的石头上睡觉，一只脚伸在溪水里，一只胳膊横在眼睛上遮光。尹昉回头冲我挤了挤眼睛，一抬脚果断地把黄景瑜踹进了水里。黄景瑜咕咚咕咚喝了几口水之后开始拼命扑腾，一边手脚并用地打水一边抹脸上怎么也抹不干净的水渍，白色衬衫湿透，紧紧贴在身上。我们对着落汤鸡黄景瑜和不到一米深的水哈哈大笑，笑声太响，惊起周围树上的几只鸟。

 

 

（8）

 

 

某天清晨，黄景瑜和尹昉骑着单车去镇上买吉他弦。

 

影子在田埂上被晨光拉得老长。

 

 

在镇上的冰淇淋店里，黄景瑜大方地请尹昉随便挑随便选，等到尹昉把香草味的冰淇淋吃得满嘴的时候，黄景瑜用大拇指揩掉了他腮边的一点儿，问他，好吃吗？尹昉点点头，伸手把小冰淇淋碗往黄景瑜面前推推，黄景瑜却无动于衷，只是把手指头塞进嘴里吮吸，然后说，嗯，是挺好吃的。

 

他俩把自行车停到镇上唯一一家乐器行门口，却没急着进门买弦，而是蹲在门口的阴影里聊天，人手一瓶汽水。黄景瑜说他一直特别羡慕打架子鼓的男孩，动感又酷炫，尹昉却说我跳的那种舞，架子鼓可伴奏不了。黄景瑜切了一声，还不惜的给你伴奏呢。说着又要踹尹昉屁股，俩人便开始在午后的大街上追逐打闹起来。鞋底被烤得滚烫，皮肤被晒得发黑出油，而他俩跑得卖力而没命，像是逐日的夸父。

 

 

（9）

 

 

后来他们就接吻了。

 

气喘吁吁的吻，在小巷的拐角处，俩人都热得头上冒烟，闻到的不是彼此的呼吸而是对方的汗味儿。是尹昉告诉我的。他跟黄景瑜采买了一整个白天，却两手空空地回来，只好欲盖弥彰地给我买了汽水。可那瓶汽水已经被阳光烤得温热，摇一摇之后，连二氧化碳都懒得往外跑。于是尹昉只得承认，他其实是去和黄景瑜谈了一整天的恋爱。

 

 

我问他，跟心爱的人在一起感觉是不是特别好。

 

尹昉却说，是挺好的，可我依旧觉得，破碎的、无常的东西才是常态。

 

 

（10）

 

 

此事之后，我就很少再去找尹昉了。

 

他正甜蜜着，我不该去打扰。

 

我们两家离得不远，某天我偶然从他家门前路过，看见尹昉坐在大厅的沙发上，对着一只水蜜桃发呆，桃核孤零零地扔在桌上。他看见我，便遮掩着把桃子藏到身后，扯过沙发上的靠垫挡在胸前。

 

我说，嘿，就算你有了男朋友也不至于相思成这样吧。

 

他看我的眼神很惊恐，满脸通红，也像一只桃子。

 

 

我问他，黄景瑜呢？

 

他支支吾吾，说在楼上，在练琴吧。而四下寂静，只有风飒飒的声音。

 

就在这时候，黄景瑜从楼上光着脚走下来，自然而然地抢过尹昉手里的桃子，看了两圈之后一口咬了下去。桃汁很充沛，他发出一声很响的吸吮声。尹昉却像突然梦醒，从沙发上蹦起来，上蹿下跳地抢那只桃子，可他怎么抢得过黄景瑜，黄景瑜三两口就把桃子全塞进了嘴里。于是我眼看着尹昉又变成一只脸蛋红彤彤的桃子。小桃子尹昉咚咚咚跑上楼，嘭的一声关上房门，咚的一声将自己发射到黄景瑜房间的大床上，把小脑袋埋进了黄景瑜的被子里。

 

 

黄景瑜还在鼓着腮帮子吃桃，我说，那什么，我去镇上买点儿东西，要不要帮你带盘蚊香啊？黄景瑜满嘴汁水，他含混地说，什么，什么蚊香。我指指自己颈侧，在黄景瑜跟我镜像的位置，有一块小小的红痕，我不想推测除了蚊子以外的任何其他理由。

 

 

（11）

 

 

夏日快结束的时候，黄景瑜终于结束了已经无限延长的体验生活，要离开我们生活的村子进组拍戏了。

 

 

某天深夜，我听见他和尹昉笑闹着归来，显然都是喝多了酒。

 

我打开窗户，看见他俩搭着肩膀，走得斗折蛇行。路灯下面聚集了一群扑棱着翅膀的飞虫，半夜的风透着微微的凉意，虫子们都争先恐后地往灯光的源头冲撞。

 

尹昉扶着墙弯下腰，吐得辛苦。黄景瑜给他拍背顺气，让尹昉扶着他的手臂站直身体。然后尹昉慢慢靠上去，抬起头，攀援而上跟黄景瑜接一个味道大概不太好的吻。那个吻过于眷恋绵长，直到我关上窗户拉好窗帘，他们都还保持着拥吻的姿势，头顶上飞虫环绕，像是被夏夜晚风风干的雕塑。

 

 

（12）

 

 

开学之前，我和尹昉又去了一次溪边。

 

天气又凉了一些，去纳凉的人已经少了大半。我和尹昉照旧把一只西瓜浸在上游的水里，抱着大腿在岸边聊天，等待西瓜变得冰凉爽口。尹昉跟我说，黄景瑜走了。

 

我说我知道，我还知道他会回来的。

 

我也会的，我又说。

 

 

我和尹昉终于在连体婴儿般的十八年之后分别，考去了远隔千里的两所学校，他北上，而我南下。

 

 

（13）

 

 

圣诞那会儿，我所在的地方还穿着风衣长裙，尹昉的城市就已经开始落冬天的第一场雪。我在室友们恋爱的氛围里给尹昉打了电话过去，关爱老朋友。尹昉说黄景瑜前阵子已经杀青，去学校看过他，尹昉跟他去了后海，原来后海不是海啊，只不过是酒吧一条街而已。尹昉在电话那头絮絮说着。

 

我从宿舍的阳台上向远方眺望，能看见海湾浅淡，夕阳给海面镀了一层金黄色。

 

我说，少年时爱的人啊，真是美好啊。

 

尹昉说，是啊。远处有海浪的声音传来，我们很久都没说话。

 

 

那天我们是怎么挂掉的电话，我已经想不起来了。

 

我只记得那时候我内心鼓胀着酸涩和甜蜜，像是打翻了一罐蜂蜜柠檬茶。

 

 

夏日终将会消融，而在夏天里喜欢过的人是独一无二的。

 

这句话我忘记在什么时候鼓励过尹昉，其实那是在鼓励我自己。虽然我在知道他们的恋情之后，始终不想和黄景瑜开启对话，但是如果你们在北方的城市遇到一人，那人身高一米八七，一笑一排小虎牙，身边男孩笑容温暖，眼皮有痣，看他的眼神就像回家。那还烦请你帮我转告他，我祝福他。

 

 

fin.


End file.
